Francesca Cauviglia
Francesca Cauviglia ist klug, aufopferungsvoll, nett, schön und eine gute Freundin. Ihre Familie tut sich schwer ihre Musikstunden zu bezahlen. Deshalb hilft sie im Restaurant ihres Bruders Luca aus. Sie ist in Tomás verliebt, der dort als Pizzabote jobbt. Daher ist sie zunächst etwas neidisch auf Violetta. Aber die beiden Mädchen werden schließlich gute Freundinnen. Zudem ist sie mit Camila und Maxi befreundet. In Staffel 2 beginnt sie eine Beziehung mit Marco und in der 3. Staffel verliebt sie sich in Diego. Sie wird von Lodovica Comello gespielt. Stil Sie zieht oft Kleider an, mit einem Gürtel darum, und Ballerinas. Manchmal zieht sie ein einfaches kurzarm T-Shirt mit einem Rock oder einer kurzen Hose an , Stiefel oder High Heels dazu. Persönlichkeit Francesca ist ein kluges Mädchen, und ihre Freunde sind immer wichtig für sie. Sie ist sehr aufopferungsvoll, am meistens für ihre besten Freunde: Maxi, Camila and Violetta. Francesca ist ein sehr anhaltende Mädchen. So zeigt sie sich am meistens in der Nähe von Tomas. Wegen ihre starke Gefühle für ihn, tut sie alles, so dass er sich in sie verliebt. Das gleiche macht sie mit Broadway. Geschichte Am Anfang der Serie, ist Francesca ein nettes, lustiges, und braves Mädchen, die ihre Freunde gern hat, und alles für sie tut, aber als sie Violetta zum ersten Mal sah, hat Francesca schon angefangen sie zu hassen. Aber als Francesca sie später besser kennenlernt, werden die beiden schnell Freundinnen. Francesca ist eine sehr gute Freundin, aber das Problem ist, dass sie schnell eifersüchtig wird. Beziehungen Familie Luca Cauviglia Bruder thumb|left|178pxLuca und Francesca sind Geschwister. Sie streiten ganz oft, aber haben einander trotzdem ganz doll lieb. Manchmal denkt Francesca, dass Luca peinlich ist, und damit entsteht noch mehr streit. Es sieht aus, als ob beide sich gegenseitig hassen, aber im Wirklichkeit lieben sie sich. Luca versucht ständig Francesca zu beschützen und helfen, aber Francesca merkt es nicht. Freunde Violetta Castillo Beste Freundin/Feindin (vorher) thumb|208px'''Violetta ist Francescas beste Freundin. Am Anfang ist Francesca eifersüchtig auf Violetta, weil Tomas in Violetta verliebt ist, und nicht in Francesca. In Folge 23, Francesca erlaubt Violetta mit Tomas zu singen im Resto Band, weil sie weiß, dass es nie irgendwas zwischen ihr und Tomas laufen wird. Camila Torres '''Beste Freundin thumb|left|146pxCamila ist Francescas beste Freundin, genauso wie Maxi und Violetta. Camila weiß, dass Francesca in Tomas verliebt ist, also gibt Camila ihr manchmal Tipps für ihr Liebesleben. Auch wenn sie manchmal Feindinnen werden (wegen Broadway), haben sie eine starke Freundschaft. Maxi Ponte Enger Freund thumb|222pxMaxi ist eine von Francescas engen Freunden. Sie, Maxi und Camila haben ein kleinen Teil von Juntos Somos Mas zusammen geschrieben. Am Anfang sind Francesca, Maxi und Camila besten Freunde, bis Violetta kommt. Romanzen Tomas Heredia Bester Freund/Schwarm/Ex-Freund thumb|left|224pxTomas ist Francescas enger Freund, und Francesca verliebt sich in ihm, aber als er sich in Violetta verliebt, hält seine Gefühle zurück, und sagt, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie nur Freunde bleiben. Es ist diese Geschichte, wenn besten Freunde sich ineinander verlieben, aber in diesen Fall wurden ihre Gefühle nicht zurückgegeben. Broadway Freund/Ex-Schwarm thumb|134pxAls Francesca Broadway traf, verliebte sie sich in ihn, und weil Camila sich auch in ihn verliebte, streiten sie sich um ihn. Sie versuchten beide seinen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, also haben sie viel ausprobiert. Francesca sang ein Lied, und gab ihn sein Lieblingsessen, aber Camila klaute das Essen, und gab es Broadway selber. Später haben sie sich entschieden, dass ihre Freundschaft wichtiger als ein Junge ist, also bleiben sie beste Freundinnen und vergessen Broadway. Später versucht Francesca Broadway mit Camila zu verkuppeln, weil sie wusste, dass sie einander mögen. Info *In einem Interview, erwähnte Lodovica Comello, dass Francesca 17 Jahre alt ist. *Francesca ist das einzige italienische Mädchen in Violetta. *Es ist möglich, dass sie das Lied Ti Credo (eine italienische Version von "Ich liebe dich") schrieb. *Sie wird sehr leicht eifersüchtig. *Sie ist allergisch auf Katzen. *Sie ist die erste Violetta Charakter, die einen Namen mit dem Anfangsbuchstaben "F" hat, der zweite ist Federico. *In Disney Channel Lateinamerika, gibt es ein Spin-off der Serie mit dem Namen "El V-log de Francesca" (Francescas V-log), mit Lodovica Comello, die Francesca in der Serie spielt. Es gibt insgesamt 16 Episoden. In den meisten der Episoden, spricht Francesca über alles, was im Studio 21 passiert, und am Ende, gibt sie einen Rat für etwas, das relevant für die Folge ist. Es ist möglich, dass dieser Spin-Off sich auf Teddys Video Tagebücher bezieht (von Meine Schwester Charlie). *Ihr Nachname ist Caviglia (in Staffel 2 erwähnt, Folge 50). *Sie kam nach Buenos Aires, als sie jung war. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, wie ihr neues Leben in Argentinien wird. Doch schon bald findet sie heraus, über das Studio 21, so beginnt sie ihr neues Leben und sie will nicht weg von Buenos Aires, weil alle die Dinge, die sie liebt, da sind. *Es wird von Camila erwähnt, dass der Tag, sie das Vorsprechen tat, bevor die Professoren sie nannte bis heute, wollte sie nicht aufhören zu weinen in der Toilette. *Sie denkt, dass Leon eine selbstbewusste Person ist, und dass Andres eine seltsame Person ist. *Zuerst dachte sie Violetta war ein wenig seltsam und hatte "traurigen Augen". *Sie hat ein Buch der Sprüche und Sätze, das ist, warum sie viele Sprüche und Sätze kennst, aber sie mischt sich in der Regel die Worte auf. *Sie machte Muffins für Tomas, aber die Muffins waren versengt bveor Francesca sie zu Tomas brachte. *Manchmal verwechselt German sie mit Camila. *In der spanischen Version, spricht manchmal Francesca Italienisch, wenn sie wütend oder traurig wird. *Ihr Nachname, Cauviglia, bedeutet "Knöchel" in italienischer Sprache. *Sie mag Leonetta. *Sie hasst Fitnessstudios. *Der Name Francesca bedeutet "freier Mann aus Frankreich." *Sie erwähnte einmal, dass sie eine Großmutter, die in Rom lebt, hat. *Sie wurde als eine der acht Kandidaten für die Reality-Show "Talents 21" gewählt. *Luca ist ihr älterer Bruder. *Francesca erwähnt,dass sie früher mal Federico getroffen hat. Gallerie Kategorie:Schüler/innen Kategorie:Violetta Kategorie:Figuren Kategorie:Hauptfiguren Kategorie:Weibliche Figuren